wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Radon
Radon is my (RadonTheHybrid) OC. Please 'DO NOT '''use him without my permission. You may use him in fanfictions and other things of that nature. Feel free to correct any grammar mistakes, add commas, add pictures, etc. If you have any suggestions on what I should add or change, please comment below. I will try to fix whatever it is as fast as I can. Thanks again! :D Description Radon's top scales represents a dark shade of eerie black, while his underscales are a color of faded onyx. He also possesses a lighter stripe of onyx that runs from his eyes to his tail (this is because his father is a SwiftWing). He has rows of spikes that surround his dark amber eyes. Despite being a SwiftWing/FlameWing Hybrid, he looks more like a NightWing at first glance. He is built like his mother, but he is (just a few inches) bigger than her in size. His talons are hooked at the edges and are retractable, which means he can pierce most stones and metals, much like the FlameWings. He doesn't have webbed spines or a feathered mane, but he does have spines that are similar to a NightWings. He is sometimes seen wearing a cloak, with a symbol of a dragon on it. He normally only wears it when he is traveling, or going out to buy things. He is right-taloned. Personality Radon is normally quiet when he is going out somewhere, but gets extremely loud and arrogant around his friends. He likes to go outside and warm his scales every once in a while, but only when he is alone. He normally makes friends easily with random dragons that end up next to him, but he is very socially awkward towards the queens of Pyrrhia. He likes to make art of his friends using gems. He also likes to make statues of dragons, animals, and plants. He is very loyal, and trustworthy. He also likes to be creative when making friends and art. Radon also makes special clothing for scavengers and animals. History In the land of Pyhirra, a dragonet named Radon, was born. His mother, Kalama, was a grumpy or greedy FlameWing. His father, Zeffre, was a rather happy SwiftWing, but he wanted power over the tribes. They soon found themselves with an egg sooner or later. After Radon had finally hatched, Kalama and Zeffre grew power-hungry. They used Radon to do things that fit their own liking. Pyralis saw how badly they were treating the little dragonet. He made up a plan to run away with Radon, and leave the rest of his family behind. While Radon was about 7 or so, they lived in the FlameWing territory. After two years of hiding, his parents had rallied up some of the palace guards to go and look for him. Both Kalama, and Zeffre killed Pyralis when he was on his way to meet with Queen Volcara. Radon fled once again to the rain forest where he found the NightWing tunnel. He lived there in the NIghtWing kingdom for a while, without being noticed. He made friends with Mastermind, Starflight's father. When he was about 9, he had to flee once again because of the volcanic eruption. He has been living in the Stone Garden in the FlameWing kingdom for the past year. He is 10 now. Powers '''Glowing Scales '- Because of Kalama being a FlameWing, and she to have the ability to be set aflame, he can somewhat set his own scales on fire. His father's type balances out that ability, so Radon's scales glow from the inside. (Like the element Radon) The colder it gets, or the colder he gets, a glow from under his scales changes. His scales glow a tint of yellow when he has used a small, but large amount of his animus magic. It deepens to an orange when his magic has reached its mid-way point, then turns to red at his limit. 'Strength '- Radon, despite his fun and happy figure, is pretty strong. He is stronger than most dragons that he has met. He doesn't usually show his strength off to others, because he fears that they would only use him for this ability. Much like his parents did with his Animus magic. Relationships 'Crimsonfang '- Crimson, is a beautiful DriftWing. He met her when he was adventuring out to a Scavengers den. He considers her to be his friend, but doesn't know if she feels the same. Radon thinks that she is a beautiful dragon, and not the greatest blemish in DriftWing royalty (as they all say). 'Mars '- Mars, is a hybrid, that fascinates Radon. He has never seen an IceWing/NightWing hybrid, nor come in contact with one. He has only heard about him through random dragons that he overhears when he is going out. Some of them said that he looks like a freak, but Radon will have to see for himself in future times. 'Kalama and Zeffre '- Radon never really had a true family. He never got to spend his childhood like a normal dragonet with a normal, loving family. 'Pyralis '- Pyralis was the only dragon who was there for him in his life. He cared for Radon, like he was his own son. He never let anyone hurt him the way his parents did. 'Rapid '- To Radon, Rapid (Insanity) is almost like a little brother. They like to make jokes now and then, and will normally watch Brokenwings and Rapid play together (even if they are old enough). They met a year after Radon had met Crimson, Radon's mate of sorts. They are common in many ways, both being hybrids of the SwiftWing and the FlameWing tribes, and having black stripes, which isn't common among SwiftWings. 'The Dragonets: '''Everyone of the dragonets holds a special place in his heart. Scarabfinder, the oldest, will always be a memory to share. She seems to get her looks from her mother. Calidity will also be a fun time to share. She is always sticking to the earth, almost like a little tree! Nighthaze (the youngest dragonet of the bunch) has always been secluded from them all. He always has his snout in a heap of treasure or a scroll. But he loves them all equally as much. Quotes "Is it cold, or is it just me?" -Radon "Dye me red and call me a SkyWing, it is you!" -Radon "Oooooo.... I've never seen a DriftWing before." -Radon Featured In: Crimson Blood Stains (protagonist) Trivia * Radon was originally going to be a NightWing and he was going to be a girl. * Was inspired by Crimsonfang's personality * Theme song is: Don't Worry by Madcon feat. Ray Dalton * Theme animal is a Maned Wolf * Has a very good relationship with Crimson (if you can't tell) * Has 3 dragonets (in the future) * ''"I am a NightWing on the outside, but so much more on the inside." -RTH 2016 Gallery Radon1 Luna.png Radon's Gift.png IMG 20160327 210942.jpg|by dm Radon headshot request.png RADICALdon-0.png Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Content (RadonTheHybrid) Category:Tribeless Dragons